Silent Confessions
by Mistryja
Summary: Hermione's Hades daughter and Voldermort wants her power for himself. Fluff and Lemon. Sexual Situations and Swearing
1. Silent Confessions

Disclaimer: Dont own any of the Harry Potter characters and also all the hotties are Sherrilyn Kenyon's DAMN!!

Now before I start I must explain a few things. If anyone has read Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark Hunter Books they will know most of these characters. But if you don't, don't worry as me and I will explain, but these books as the BEST!! ANYWHO, will give explanations of Dark Hunters and the rest first. If you don't understand, please email me at and i will happily help. This is not going to be very long, so I will see how it goes anyway. Enjoy...

All this information has been taken from this site, i did not write any of it!

first of three branches which form the Pyramid of Protection that keeps mankind safe from all the different kinds of psychic predators who could easily kill or enslave us.

Most often the branches work alone, but they do team up together for not only human protection, but were-hunter and god protection too.

Dark Hunter- Dark-Hunters are created by Artemis from warriors (the majority of whom are ancient) who have been wronged. They come from all walks of life and all cultures. Some are human, some are Apollites, Were-Hunters and even gods. Artemis hears the soul-scream of beings who are dying through an act of betrayal or brutal treachery. For giving them a chance to enact a single Act of Vengeance against their betrayer, they sell their soul and swear their fealty to her service and spend the rest of eternity hunting down the Daimon menace. Every Dark-Hunter is different and so are their powers. Their psychic abilities and physical powers hinge on what they were in their lives. The only things Dark-Hunters have in common are their fangs, their lack of a soul (almost all), and their black eyes (nearly all). Artemis gives them money and servants (Squires) to help them in their quest. Acheron demanded that Artemis provide for them with human servants now called Squires and a way that they might reclaim their souls.

Apollite -- Descendents of Apollo. They were once his chosen race, but when a group of them got together and killed his mistress and child, he cursed them all. Now they are forbidden to venture into daylight and they must drink blood from each other to live. The worst part of the curse is that they will all die on their 27th birthday (the age of his mistress). Gestation 20 weeks, reach adulthood by 12 years old, die on 27th birthday.

Daimon -- Vampires or demons. When an Apollite reaches the brink of their 27th birthday they have a choice. They can kill themselves or on the hour of their birth, their soul leaves them and they slowly, painfully deteriorate over a 24 hour period. The only out clause they have is if they turn Daimon and steal human souls to fool their bodies into maintaining their youth. So long as they host a living human soul, they can live indefinitely.

Katagaria -- Plural term for the animal branch of the Were-Hunters. They are animals who can take human form.

Katoteros -- The mysterious, unknown place where Acheron lives. He was banished there by hades. it is a dimension between realms where shades' essences are traped without a soul or body. It is torture. Thirst and hunger unending. Artemis liberated Ash from Katoteros but he keeps a "room" there in rememberence!

Were-Hunters -- Descendents of King Lycaon of Arcadia who married Apollite. In order to save his two half-Apollite sons, he gathered up many Apollites and used his magic to experiment on them. To break the curse, he magically spliced their human life force with those of various animals that were known for their strength: Bears, panthers, leopards, hawks, lions, tigers, jackals, wolves and even dragons. Their life expectancies changed to close to a thousand years. Due to their birth by magic and the psychic Apollites, his descendents ended up with powers of telepathy, telekinesis, time-travel abilities, and shape-shifting. However, for every person with combined life forces, he ended up with 2 beings: one human-based creature with a human heart and one animal based creature with an animal heart. The human hearted were called Arcadians, after Lycaon's people, while the animal hearted were dubbed Katagaria - meaning rogue. The Katagaria were born as animals and lived as animals until puberty when their hormones unlocked the magical powers inabling them to assume human form externally, but their animal hearts would always govern their actions. The Arcadians were born as humans and lived as humans until puberty unlocked their magic and ability shape- shift into animal form. The Fates, angry at Lycaon's interference, decreed that he must kill his sons and all like them. Two sides of a single coin, the two species should have been at peace. Instead, the goddesses sent Discordia to plant mistrust between them so that conflict developed between the twin races. Human like their creator and ancestor, the Arcadians felt themselves superior to their animal cousins, the Katagaria, which were only animals who could take human form and lacking human rationale. The Katagaria quickly learned that the Arcadians weren't honest about their intentions and would say one thing, then do another. The Katagaria believe the Arcadians are the real threat because humans are often deceptive while the Arcadians believe the Katagaria needed close supervision and monitoring and must be controlled or put down. Chosen by The Fates for this purpose, Arcadian soldiers, Sentinels, usually patrol in groups of four. At puberty, Sentinels are marked by The Fates with a faint tattoo that appears on their face, rank indicated by color. Katagaria soldiers are called Strati amongst the Katagari but are referred to as Slayers by the Arcadians. 

**Silent Confessions **

**Prophecy **

_**"She will be born on the eve of Samhain  
Her father, ruler of the Underworld and the dead  
She will tip the balance of good and evil  
From her first breath warriors names will be etched onto her back  
The first warrior will be held in the highest regard  
The third big war will begin when the big city is burning" **___

"She has been born" Zeus looked away from the scry and took a deep breath, if the prophecy was correct then this single child would either be the death or saviour of mankind and wizardkind alike. 

Turning his gaze to his daughter he shook his head,  
"Send him." Artemis gave her father a nod and vanished into thin air. 

Acheron Parthenopaeu appeared in the cold hospital room in the outskirts of London, the smell of disinfectant and bleach instantly invading his silver studded nose, his silver swirling orbs taking in the surroundings. Instantly his eyes found her, taking a deep breath he walked towards the clear bassinet, his thick heavy leather biker boots making a squeaking sound as he walked across the shiny Vinyl flooring. Looking down he saw the small child, barley 2 hours old, lying in the cold, sterile hospital bassinet. Gently brushing his black hair back he scooped her up into his large hands. Watching the child sleep peacefully Ash brushed the soft brown curls that lay on top of her head and gently placed a soft kiss onto her forehead.

This child was now alone, her mother had died while giving birth to her and her father….well he was someone she would find out about when she was older.

It was then that a nurse came into the hospital room; Ash quickly placed his black wraparound sunglasses on with one hand whilst holding the baby in the other. The nurse gasped in shock when she saw all 6 foot 7 leather clad inches of him.

"Who are you?" She snapped as she took a quick glance at the child to make sure she was alright.

"Her godfather." Ash simply answered whilst keeping his eyes on the baby girl sleeping in his arms. The nurse seemed to accept his answer because it was then she took a few steps inside the room and gently closing the heavy wooden door behind her, making sure not to wake the sleeping child in his arms.

"Her mother is dead, she died during child birth, but she did tell us what she wished the child to be named," the young nurse informed Ash.

"Yes?" He said his American accent now prominent as he spoke louder. The blond nurse blinked before answering.

"Hermione…Hermione Granger," The nurse finally answered, Ash gave a little chuckled as he gently rocked Hermione in his arms.

"Mya. I like it," He whispered before looking at the young nurse.

"You will walk out of here, and will go straight to the next patient," Ash said, his hypnotic voice drugging the young nurse. Slowly she walked out and headed straight to the next patient like she had been commanded by him. Ash wiped her memory as she walked out of the door, later when the nurse tried to remember these moments all she would come up with was a blank. Smiling, he held Hermione close to his chest and disappeared to Katoteros.

He looked around his home at Katoteros, in front of him there were three 32' monitors strategically placed on the walls, his quick silver eyes darted to Simi who was watching another never-ending episode of the QVC, the phone to her ear and a credit card in her hand. Shaking his head, he headed to his bedroom with baby Hermione in his hands. As Ash reached his four -poster bed which was position right in the middle of the room he slowly placed Hermione onto the soft silk comforter. Slowly and carefully making sure he didn't wake her he slowly turned her onto her side. It was written in the prophecy that her warriors names would appear on her back when she drew in her first breath, Ash just had to make sure that was true. Slowly he turned her so she gently lay on her front making sure her head was turned to the side so she could breath. His breath hitched when he saw the names down the centre of her back. They looked like tattoos but he knew that these names would mar her delicate flesh forever.

Ash pulled off his wraparounds to get a closer look at the names; he had to do a double take when he saw the first name what was imprinted on the skin just below the neck,

_**Zarek **_

"Shit!" Ash swore, not believing that one of the most dangerous Dark- Hunters out there was meant to protect this little girl. Taking a deep breath he looked at the other names that were beautifully inscribed on the centre of her back in a list.

_**Acheron  
Valerius  
Kyrian  
Talon  
Sundown  
Vane  
Fang  
Cherif  
Devereaux  
Quinn  
Remi **_

Ash's heart leapt as he looked at the tiny baby sleeping peacefully, she would have the greatest warriors protecting her, what could be safer than 6 immortal Dark Hunters and 6 Were- Hunters who lived to 1000 years old protecting you?

"I will protect you with my life _edera _." Acheron whispered softly, using the Atlantean endearment for "precious baby". 

_11 years later _

Hogwarts

"There are a few start of term notices that I would like to announce. The first years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third- floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you. We will now sort out the new students into their diff-"

It was then Ash, Zarek and Hermione chose to materialize in the middle of the Great Hall interrupting Dumbledore in the middle of his speech. Ash was currently holding Hermione over his shoulder where she was currently screaming "I DON'T WANT TO GO!!" and beating her tiny clenched fists upon his leather clad back.

There was an audible gasp was when the trio materialized into the hall, all the current first year students who were at the front of the hall getting ready to be sorted into their different houses looked back to see two very tall, dangerous looking men in the middle of the walkway and the tallest man had a girl slung over his shoulder.

Hermione stopped her screaming when she realized they were no longer in Sanctuary and had flashed somewhere else. Sliding Hermione off his shoulder Ash set her on her feet he looked at Dumbledore and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry we're late; we had a little …umm trouble," Ash said giving the old made a small smirk. Hermione looked up at her godfather and gave him a small pout.

"I don't want to go _akri _I want to stay with you and Uncle Zarek and the rest of the boys!" Hermione wined. Both Ash and Zarek gave her a smirk but it was Zarek who dropped from his 6ft 6 height to Hermione's tiny 4ft 9 height, his black jeans gently scraped the marble floor as he gently placed one knee onto the cool cream tiles. His midnight eyes looked into her deep brown ones; gently he took both her tiny hands into his much larger calloused ones and gave them a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"You'll be fine here baby girl I promise, I want you safe and here is the best place," Zarek gently explained to Hermione. Hermione took a deep shaky breath as her eye began to fill with tears.

"But what if she sends you back to Alaska? Like she did last time, and then I won't see you again, ever!" Hermione said her heart breaking at the thought of her godfather leaving her like he had done when she was 5 to the age of 8. Zareks' cold heart broke as he watched his goddaughters' heart break in front of his eyes; giving her one of his very rare smiles he pulled her close to him and gave her a hug.

"I promise to never leave, when you come back for Christmas I will be here and we can do what ever you want," Zarek promised the 11 year old.

"You promise?" Hermione whispered against his ear, Zarek then gently pulled her petite body away from his large one and looked at her again and gave her a wink.

"I promise."

Hermione was the only one person he had ever trusted, who he had ever loved, to him; she was the daughter he would never have. The one person who he could love and not fear that she would reject him or betray him like other people had done in the past.

Zarek then stood to his full height and looked around the Great Hall his eyes scanning the students and the teachers. Zarek was dressed all in black, he wore black jeans, Harley biker boots, a long-sleeved t-shirt and a musk-ox fur coat on which ended at his knees. His dark black hair was long and fell softly around his shoulders; his face looked more sinister with the black goatee and jet black orbs. Zarek had a long silver sword earring in his left ear, with a hilt made of a skull and cross bones this just added to the dangerous, lethal aura that surrounded him.

Hermione turned around to look at all the students that were staring at her; slowly she gave them a small nervous smile then had to crane her neck to look at Ash who stood above her at 6ft 7.

"_ Akri _what about my stuff, my clothes, my books, my laptop?" Hermione said now, Ash gave her a smile that just showed the tips of his fangs.

"Right here," he answered, just then Devereaux, or better known as Dev, and Quinn Peltier flashed into the Great Hall each carrying Hermione's _Louis Vuitton _trunks. 

"Jesus Christ, how much can you pack _le petit, _" Dev groaned as he walked towards her. Most of the Peltier clan called Hermione _le petit _ever since she had stayed with them from the age of 5 till she was 8 due to Zarek being transferred back to Alaska by Artemis, or as Simi and her referred to her: 'heifer- goddess', due to Artemis feeling that 'he was unsafe around civilians'. Hermione had gotten so mad that she had demanded he be sent back to London so he could carry on looking after her, and of course, what Hermione wanted she got. Ash had managed to barter with Artemis to get Zarek released from Alaska and back to London so he could carry on looking after Hermione for the next 3 years until she went to Hogwarts. 

Quinn groaned for effect as he also lugged one of Hermione trunks behind him, both boys were identical as they were part of identical quads, the only way Hermione and everyone else could really tell them apart was because Dev had gotten a bow and arrow tattoo on his left arm similar to all the Dark Hunters, for a Dark Hunter this mark represented where Artemis had touched them and taken their sole as repayment for having one night where they were able to take revenge on the people that killed them. But Dev being Dev had gotten it as a joke and to piss of most of the Dark Hunters, which to his delight he found very amusing.

Jokily poking out her tongue at the boys she gave them a cute little smile which melted their hearts every time. Both men walked up to her and ruffled her curly hair before bending down and laying a kiss on her cheek."See you at Thanks Giving _le petit, _" they had both said before flashing back to Sanctuary. 

"Ahhh Miss Granger, you finally join us. Please, please come to the front were you will be sorted into you houses, Mr. Filch will take care of your trunks." Dumbledore said encouragingly, before Hermione took a step forward she looked back at Ash and Zarek for encouragement. They both gave her a small smile and encouraged her to walk to the front of the hall where all the rest of the first students were.

Zarek watched as she walked away from them hesitantly then looked at Ash.  
"Do you think she'll be alight?" Zarek asked, Acheron gave him a smirk before answering,

"She'll be more than fine Z, quit worrying. We brought her up well." Ash said before looking proudly back at Hermione. Zarek gave a weary sigh, now that his baby girl was gone, there really was no one left at home. Before, he knew that when he got home from a hard nights fighting she would be sitting there watching TV still in her PJ's waiting for him. She would always make sure he ate something before he went to bed and that he could clean up any wounds he may have had. 

_Flashback _

Zarek parked his black Range Rover in the front of the gates to his home, punching in the code to open the heavy electrical gates he headed up the windy stony path to the front of his house. Taking the key out of the ignition his large frame climbed out the car and headed towards the heavy double oak doors.

Zarek could still remember the day he had been told by Acheron to buy the house, if it had been under normal circumstances he would have had no trouble in telling Acheron to go stick his advice where the sun didn't shine but when he thought about it logically, if he was looking after a child he wanted the best for her; things he had never had when he had grown up.

Shaking his head Zarek made his way into the 10 bedroom house and headed straight towards the kitchen. His eyes instantly spotted the food that was already on the stove being warmed up; hot chicken soup, crusty bread, 2 pieces of stake, vegetables on the side and a gravy boat next to the china plate.

"It should be warmed up enough," Hermione said as she heard Zarek come into the kitchen to investigate what he had for dinner tonight. Zarek gave a smirk as he looked over and saw Hermione in her pink flannel pyjama's sitting on the large tan leather sofa watching TV.

"Shouldn't you be asleep young lady?" Zarek said before he poured on the gravy and grabbed his plate and the bowl of soup to sit down and eat his third meal of the night.

"You know I always wait up for you." Hermione said before getting up and heading towards him and sitting herself on top of the black granite counter.

"So how many Daimons did you kill tonight?" Hermione said with a small smile and a gleam in her eye.

"Seven." Zarek answered before sitting down at the dinner table to start his meal, he let his gaze drift to Hermione who was swinging her legs and twirling a lock of her brown hair around her finger.

"Didn't get hurt, did you?" Hermione asked frowning; Zarek gave a nod before he replied telling her that they had all healed up. Hermione gave a sigh in relief and let her gaze wander to the letter that was lying next to her on the counter. Picking it up she examined the letter she had got from Hogwarts that accepted her into the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Looking back at her godfather Hermione gave a huge sigh before asking,

"Do I have _to go to that school?"11 year old Hermione asked as she looked at her godfather. Zarek took a deep breath and looked at her with his black eyes before answering._

"Yes." Hermione hopped off the counter and walked towards him sadness filling her eyes.

"But I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you behind Uncle Zarek," Hermione said before sitting on the seat next to him.

"Look baby girl, you have to go. It will be safe for you there, you'll meet new friends and you'll have a good time. I promise," Zarek said before taking a bite out of the bread he had just dipped into the soup.

"Okay" she said claming temporary defeat as she then reluctantly got up and gave Zarek a hug and gave him a kiss on his stubbled cheek.

"Goodnight Uncle Zarek, make sure you eat properly." She said as she headed off towards her bedroom.

"Night, baby girl." Zarek replied as he watched her tiny frame disappear into her bedroom.

It was then Zarek had realised how much he would miss his goddaughters' presence around this big house; how much he would miss her when she went off to Hogwarts.

End of Flashback 

Hermione walked to the front of the hall, all the student's parted as she walked towards them. She stopped suddenly when one of the student's didn't move out of her way, frowning she tapped the blond boy on the shoulder. When he turned around he had a sneer imprinted onto his pretty face, his cold grey eyes observed her from head to toe before looking at her. Hermione gave a similar sneer, one she had perfected over the years from living with her godfather. Leaning forward, she whispered quietly "Move, or I'll make you move," in her most deadly voice ever. The blond gave her an approving smirk before moving out of her way so she could make her way to the front of the crowd.

Professor McGonagall gave a small smile as she saw the young girl tell Malfoy to move out of her way. Opening the roll of parchment in her hands she looked at the names that were to be announced.

"When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head…" she lifted the old black hat to show to the first years "and you will be sorted into your houses."

"Hermione Granger." McGonagall announced, Hermione took a deep breath and brushed down her wavy hair before lifting her chin and walked towards the wooden stool to be sorted into her house. As she sat on the brown stool she could see both her godfathers watching her proudly, giving them a smile she waited for the hat to be placed upon her head.

"_ Ahh, I see the prophecy has come to Hogwarts," _

Hermione looked at her fellow students as murmurs began to emerge from the crowd, taking a deep breath she waited to be sorted into her house.

"_ The prophecy that was made thousands of years ago, it is said that;_

"She will be born on the eve of Samhain  
Her father, ruler of the Underworld and the dead  
She will tip the balance of good and evil  
From her first breath warriors names will be etched onto her back  
The first warrior will be held in the highest regard  
The third big war will begin when the big city is burning" 

Difficult, very difficult, you have power; great power, and dare I say more power than Harry Potter. You would be perfect for Slytherin." 

Hermione let her gaze travel to the blond and raised an eyebrow before giving him a small smirk.  
_But you have courage, and great love for your godfathers and the ones you hold dearest to your heart. They say you will tip the balance of good and evil in the third war but there is evil in you I sense. Your father, he has this evil inside him. Evil that you have inside your blood, you are ruthless at times, and you get this from him. You would be great in Slytherin but your courage and love out weighs the evilness inside your blood. Better be Gryffindor! _

An applaud broke out as the Sorting Hat announced her chosen house, smiling Hermione hopped off the stool and headed towards the Gryffindor table and sat down at one of the empty seats where her fellow house mates congratulated her on being sorted into the house. Hermione gave a smile to Ash and Zarek as they clapped; she then focused her attention to the front of the hall as she watched the rest of the Sorting ceremony.

"Draco Malfoy." McGonagall said

_So that's his name _Hermione thought as she saw him step up to be sorted into his house, but before he could even sit on the wooden stool properly the hat screamed out

"Slytherin!" 

Hermione frowned curiously as she watched the blond walk to the far table and sat down on one of the empty seats. Once he looked up their eyes connected, gunmetal grey clashing with dark honey brown eyes, they instantly felt the connection and looked away immediately before anyone suspected anything. 

Hermione idly watched the rest of the sorting ceremony but her mind kept drifting off to the blond that was seated on the other side of the hall from her. It was only when everyone went silent Hermione was pulled out of her day dreams. She quickly looked around at the stunned faces before looking at the source of all this commotion. A smile graced her face as she saw _Papa _Bear Peltier. Standing a cool seven feet three inches, he held a big black dog in his hands. Hermione leapt up from her seat the second she saw _Papa _Bear flash into the Great Hall carrying Celt in his hands.

"Celt, you naughty boy, what have I told you about running away like that?" Hermione said as she scolded the Scottish Wolfhound in _Papa _Bears hands. Celt let out a soft whine before jumping out of the Were- Hunters hands and into Hermione's. Hermione gave a soft chuckle as the black wolfhound nuzzled her hair and licked her cheek.

"Try not to leave him unattended again _le petite _he was running all over Sanctuary, you're lucky I knew where you were, and I also think you may have to give him a bath." Papa said as he watched Hermione grimaced before placing the dog onto the floor.

"Have you been playing with Cerberus again? What have I told you! Bad Celt," Celt gave another apologetic whine before lying down on his haunches. Hermione gave a soft chuckle before giving Celt a god scrub across his head before returning her attention to Papa.

"See you soon _le petite _and try and keep that dog of yours on a leash." Papa said before bending down and pressing a soft kiss onto her temple before flashing out of the Great Hall and heading back to Sanctuary.

"I knew I should have made Ma give you another present for your sixth birthday," Ash muttered before he walked past her and headed towards the teachers who were at the front of the hall.

"Bloody hell, he's huge!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at the large Scottish wolfhound that was quiet comfortable where he was on the marble floor near Hermione's feet.

"He's a Scottish wolfhound, his kind is extinct; well Celts the last of his kind that is." Hermione said before giving the red head a smile before sitting back down in her seat to finish off her meal. 

Zarek looked around at all the students who were currently enjoying their meal, scratching his goatee with one of his clawed fingers he reached into his inside pocket for a packet of cigarettes. Taking out the silver lighter that Hermione had giving him for Christmas he light the end of the fag before taking a deep pull of the nicotine stick before deeply exhaling the remanding smoke.

"Mr…, um may I remind you that you are not permitted to smoke in the Great Hall," Dumbledore said as he looked at Zarek. Hermione turned around to look at her godfather, and raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Don't look at me like that baby girl; what was I supposed to do? I was bored!" Zarek said before putting out his cigarette in Harry's pumpkin juice. Harry's mouth dropped open as the white stick fizzled as it was extinguished in his pumpkin juice that he was just about to take a sip out of.  
"Uncle Zarek!" Hermione exclaimed as she watched Harry's expression, Zarek gave a weary sigh before   
answering.

"Sorry kid." As he walked off to see when he could get out of this place, and the only way that was happening was if Ash flashed him out of there, but at that current moment Ash looked like he was in a lengthy discussion with the Head Master.

"You know, you're not allowed dogs in Hogwarts." Draco Malfoy said as he neared the Gryffindor table, Hermione swiveled in her seat and looked up to see the blond she had been making eyes with earlier in front of her. Flipping her curly brown hair over her shoulder she gave him a sweet smile before answering.

"Well, Celts the acceptation to the rule, _Akri _said that the Head Master was willing to allow Celt to stay here as long as he didn't cause any trouble." Hermione looked down at her wolfhound confused, normally anyone who approached her Celt would immediately be barking and snarling at, only Zarek and Ash could control the wolfhound, but apparently Celt had taken a liking to Draco Malfoy. But the second his two body guards came near Celt was up on all fours growling and barking at them, immediately they stepped away as the wolfhound began to snarl.

"Good boy Celt," Hermione murmured before running her hands through his thick black hair, before returning her eyes back to the blond who was standing in front of her

"Looks like he has taken a liking to you for some reason," Hermione said as she looked at him curiously, Malfoy bent down to run a pale hand though Celts thick mane.

"He's a big dog, you should put him on a leash or something," Malfoy said as he gave a small chuckle as Celt nuzzled his hand. The very idea of keeping Celt on a leash was laughable but she wouldn't tell him that. It wasn't the first time someone had made the suggestion. Hermione gave him a small smile as she watched him pet Celt affectionately.

"What are you doin' here Malfoy, shove off," Ron said as he turned around to stare at Malfoy's pale face, Malfoy stood up to give Ron a mean retort but he was cut off when Celt came in front of Malfoy and gave Ron a vicious snarl and sharp bark, effectively keeping Ron away from the blond Slytherin.

"Down Celt." Hermione said as she looked at Celt's change in mood, Malfoy looked down at the wolfhound before giving a small chuckle; he gave one lingering look at Hermione before walking off and heading back to his table.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ron exclaimed, Harry just shrugged his shoulders before returning his eyes to Hermione.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter." Hermione gave him a bright smile before holding out her hand,

"Hermione Granger, nice to finally meet you. You know all this prophecy stuff really is a load of bullshit, I mean how can I possibly 'save the world' I mean it all a load of bloody shit." Hermione looked around to see all the students that were surrounding her had gone silent, she cringed as she realised what she had just said.

"Sorry, it's a bad habit, swearing I mean. I blame it on Uncle Zarek, and a couple of my other godfathers, not to mention my pop's, he just swears too much." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes in humour. She then turned her attention to Ron.

"So, why don't you like Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she picked up a slice of garlic bread and began nibbling on it. Ron put down the chicken drum stick he had in his hand before he answered.

"He thinks just because he is pureblood he is better than everyone else, which he isn't. Just because he has money, he thinks he can control everyone else to do what he wants, just because he commands it. Well I don't put up with his crap; I don't care what he says!" Ron said before returning to his forgotten chicken drumstick, Hermione raised her eyebrows but said nothing. 

"I want her Lucius! I want her for the dark side, do you understand how valuable she is if she were a Death Eater for the Dark Side!!" Voldermort yelled as he looked at Lucius who was kneeling on the flood in front of him, head bent.

"Yes My Lord."

"Tell your boy I want her, do everything in your power to make sure she is on our side, we can not afford to lose her to the light side, do you understand Lucius?" Voldermort screamed at the Death Eater.

"Yes My Lord, I will make sure Draco understands what is needed of him."

"She will be our saviour, I can see it! She will be the one who will win this war for me." Voldermorts' eyes gleamed as he thought of the future, of a world full of violence and chaos a place where he would be in control.

Jayna  
xxx


	2. Missing Home

Disclaimer: Dont own any of the Harry Potter characters and also all the hotties are Sherrilyn Kenyon's DAMN!!

I would just like to thank everyone who replied, i'm glad you like it.****

Missing Home

Chapter 2

Hades paced around his bedroom as Persephone sat on the bed reading a book, blatantly ignoring her husband.

"I just, I don't know what to do? They're after her, I can sense it Seph but I can't do anything without shifting the balance!" Hades fumed as his shoulder length wavy black hair flew behind him as he paced furiously.

"I love Mya, you know that Hades, but we can't help her. She needs to do this for herself otherwise we could seriously screw up fate and you and I both know that would fuck everything up." Seph lifting her gaze to Hades black eyes before giving him a stern look.

"She's my daughter Seph….and I can't do anything to save her from harm." Hades face paled as he thought of Hermione hurt. Seph could sense her husband's pain as he thought of his daughter hurt, climbing out of bed she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his lean waist.

"Have faith in our daughter Hades, she will be fine we made sure that she would be when we dipped her in the river Styx and made sure we coated her wrists, neck and ankles, we didn't make the same mistake Thetis did with Achilles. We have watched over Mya since she was born, Acheron and the rest of his men have taken good care of her. Have faith Hades, she is your daughter." Seph gave Hades a soft reassuring kiss on his cheek before nuzzling his neck.

"She may not be my daughter by blood, but in my heart I am her mother," Seph said as she thought of Hermione.

"I know, you're a great mother Seph." Hades' voice was rough with emotion as he looked at his wife.

"I love you Hades," Seph murmured before her lips descended onto his, Hades gave a manly grumble before he murmured against her soft lips, "I love you too Seph,"

**HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM  
**  
Zarek idly flicked through the different channels on TV, finding nothing interesting he switched it off and headed toward the stereo. Putting the volume on full blast _Hair of the Dog _by _Nazareth _blared through the _BOSE _speakers. He let his mind drift back to when Hermione was less than 2 weeks old and he had tried to stop her crying.

**HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM  
**

_FLASHBACK _

"Come on baby girl, stop crying," Zarek said as he rocked the pink bundle of blanket in his arms trying to get Hermione to stop crying. Her face was red from screaming, her nose was leaking and tears were streaming down her face.

"Shit! Okay think Zarek what songs to people sing to kids?" Zarek said out load to himself, he continued to rock Hermione side to side in a soothing gesture in hopes that she would calm down.

"WHAAA!!!" Hermione screamed louder as Zarek began to sing in a terribly off key voice.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star…"

"SHUT UP Z!!" Ash said as he flashed into the room, his finger in his ears as Hermione's screams began to cut into his skin.

"I can't Ash, she's keeps crying. I've fed her, burped her, and even changed her diaper and nothing!" Zarek yelled back at Ash who had currently died his hair bright purple.

"FUCK!" Zarek yelled in anger as he kicked his stereo, suddenly Hair of the Dog by Nazareth blasted through the stereo. Hermione's cries instantly stopped as the rock music filled her ears. Both Zarek and Ash gave a laugh as they watched the child in Zareks' arms became quiet and begin to drift off to sleep.

"Do me a favour Z, don't ever try to sing again, you can't sing for shit and you're tone deaf. Normal kids are happy with Twinkle, Twinkle, but not our edera, she needs hard core rock to fall asleep. Next time you want her to go to sleep Z play that and please don't attempt to sing again. Later." Ash flashed himself out of the house and back to Sanctuary to finish off his beer.

Zarek gave a small smile as he watched Hermione sleep peacefully as rock music filled the air; giving the sleeping baby a smirk he headed towards the nursery to place her sleeping form inside the crib.

END OF FLASHBACK 

**HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM  
**  
Zarek headed towards his bedroom, clad in only his leather trousers as Snare walked in.

"Dude, what have I told you about walking about half naked? Can you _please _put some clothes on! You don't see me walking around in just my boxers' do you?" Snare snarled at Zarek. Zareks black eyes met Snares emerald green ones.

"Listen here punk; this ain't your house, its mine. Therefore, if I wanna walk around naked I will and there ain't anything you can do about it. Got it?" Zareks rough voice cut through the silence.

"Damn man, I knew you missed Mya but…"

"Shut up Snare, while you're ahead, before I do something that I may regret later on." Zarek said as he stormed off back to his room and closed the heavy door behind him.

"That guy really needs to learn some manners, and get laid." Snare muttered to himself as he began to busy himself around the large kitchen getting ready to make that nights dinner. Snare ran his hand through his dirty blond hair as the phone began to ring. As Snare grabbed the phone off its cradle, Zareks door swung open.

"Hel- " Snare glared at Zarek as the cordless phone was ripped out of his hands.

"Baby girl is that you?" Zareks voice was thick with emotion as he talked to Hermione.

"Hey Uncle Zarek," Hermione answered her voice light and cheery.

"How's school?" Zarek leaned against the granite counter as he talked to Hermione; Snare gave the older man a pointed glare before he carried on preparing the dinner for tonight.

"Yeah he's here, why? what do you want with him?" Snare stopped what he was doing and turned back to Zarek with questioning eyes.

"She wants to talk to you," Zarek said as he held out the cordless phone, raising a questioning eyebrow Snare grabbed the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hey Mya, how's school?" Snare had a small smile on his face as heard Hermione's answer.

"Shit, 'cause I miss everyone but it's okay, I guess." Hermione gave a great sigh through the phone; Snare could tell something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" Snare gave a sigh as he leaned against the kitchen worktop and crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest.

"Nothing, I just miss you all,"

"Aww Mya's missing us," Snare gave a chuckle as he heard Hermione snort through the phone.

"Yeah, yeah I miss you okay? Is that such a crime?"

"No, it isn't. Just to let you know I think Z's going through withdrawal symptoms from you." Both Hermione and Snare let out a chuckle before Snare said anything.

"Guess what?" Hermione said happily, Snare gave a dramatic sigh before answering,

"What?"

"Harry, Ron and I knocked out a troll yesterday! It was hilarious!" Hermione said as she giggled into the phone, Snare gave a small chuckle, he could imagine Hermione getting into some sort of trouble whilst at school, but a troll?"

"I bet it was, but don't tell, not the same as killing a Daimon huh?"

"No, but I guess I'll have to made do with knocking out trolls, huh?"

"Guess you will Mya. So guess what I'm making for dinner tonight?" Hermione's voice grew suspicious before she answered, "What?"

"You're favourite," Hermione gave a groan in frustration,  
"You are so evil. You know how much I love your bangers and mash with extra chunky gravy and all the veggies, so unfair Snare!" Hermione wined

"Don't worry Mya, I promise to make you some when you come back at Thanksgiving." Hermione gave hiss of happiness "Yes!" Snare laughed at her reaction.

"Look, I gotta go but say hi to everyone for me. Love ya." Hermione said before she put down the phone.

"Be good Mya. Love you too." Snare gave a chuckle of amusement as Hermione put down the phone. Snare had known Hermione for 3 years, he had been reallocated via the Squire Council to move from Paris to London to serve Zarek and Hermione. Snare gave a small smile as he remembered the day he first met Zarek and the little spitfire Hermione Granger.

**HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM  
**  
_FLASHBACK _

Snare pulled his tan leather jacket closer to his body as the clod English wind blew against him as he stepped out of his Jag. Closing his door he headed to the boot and popped it open and grabbed his leather duffel and laptop, slamming the boot closed he locked his convertible Jag and headed towards the heavy double oak doors. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the set of house keys Ash had sent to him, taking a deep breath of courage he placed the key into the lock and pushed open one of the doors.

Snare had heard all about Zarek. Word was that he sucked human women's blood just for shits and giggles and that he would kill you just because you looked at him wrong, rumours were that he was psychotic and just that single piece of information sent shivers up Snares spine.

Snare dropped is black duffel on the marble floor as he headed towards the light at the end of the hallway. His heavy boots made a soft 'thunk' sound as he walked across the black marble flooring, Snare swallowed thickly as he saw Zarek with his back to him near the sink. Snare could feel his heart beat twice as fast as he gently opened the heavy mahogany door that was the entrance to the huge kitchen. Zarek instantly turned as he heard the soft squeak of the kitchen door being opened, his midnight black eyes glared murderously at Snare

"Who the fuck are you?" The glacial, hostile glare chilled him even more than the frigid winds.

"Umm Ash sent me. I'm your new squire." Zarek just glared at him, awkwardness filled the air until Hermione came running into the room, her pigtails bouncing as she ran towards Zarek.

"Uncle Zarek! Uncle Zarek! I broke it!!" Hermione jumped onto him, which he easily caught and held her tightly in his arms.

"You broke what?" Snare could sense Zareks' voice softening slightly as he talked to the eight year old girl. Hermione began twirling one of her pigtails as she looked at her godfather with huge brown eyes that began to fill with tears.

"The video player! I broke it and now I can't watch Beauty and the Beast!" tears began to fall from Hermione's eyes as she looked at Zarek, her arms were wrapped around his neck as she buried her head into his neck as she cried.

"Fix it Uncle Zarek," Zarek gave a soft chuckle as he slowly rocked Hermione side to side, his large hand rubbing soothing circles across her back.

"How about I come in, see what I can do and if I cant fix it I'll buy you a new video player, okay?" Hermione's head lifted, her brown eyes bright from the tears she shed and gave a smile, giving her godfather a kiss on the cheek she jumped down onto the floor. It was only then she noticed Snare standing at the kitchen doorway.

"Who are you?" Snare gave the eight year old a smile before he held out his hand.

"Damien Snare, Dorean Squire at your service, you are?" Hermione raised an eyebrow looked back at Zarek before holding out her small hand to shake his large one.

"Hermione Granger, daughter of Hades, nice to meet you." Snare gave a small chuckle at the girl before letting go of her hand.

"Baby girl, why don't you go to your room and I'll come there in a second to see what you've done to the video player, 'kay?" Hermione looked back at her godfather nodded her head and walked off.

"MAKE SURE YOU DON'T KILL HIM!! AKRI WILL BE MAD IF YOU DO!!" Hermione yelled back as she headed towards her room, Zarek gave a small chuckle at his goddaughter before his face turn serious again.

"You give me lip little boy and I will shred you to pieces, there wont be enough of you to go through a sieve, understand?" The air around Zarek turned cold and intimidating as he walked closer and closer to Snare. Snares green eyes widened as Zarek came closer; clearing his throat he opened his mouth to say something.

"I understand," Snares voice came out surprisingly strong, no trace of a quiver or shake, Zarek gave an approving nod before turning away and heading towards his goddaughters room to see what she had done to the video player.

Snare let his body slump against the kitchen door in relief as Zarek walked away, he just hoped Zarek didn't get bored one day and decided to kill him just for shit and giggles.

END OF FLASHBACK 

**HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM  
**

"Oi idiot!" Zarek yelled at Snare as he stared off into space, grabbing a kitchen towel he chucked it at the 20 year old knocking him out of his trance.

"Huh, what?" Snare said as he looked at Zarek. Zarek gave him a snarl before turning away and heading towards his room.

"I'm going hunting!" Zarek yelled as he walked back, Snare rolled his eyes and turned back to the ingredients that he had gathered on the kitchen counter and resumed making the dinner.

**HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM  
**

Hermione looked around the mostly empty Great Hall, sighing she looked back at her laptop to see who was online. Running her mouse over the different names she clicked on several to start chatting with them.

"Hermione Granger, right?" a voice said from beside her said, Hermione turned her attention to the person next to her. Instantly her heart began to speed up as she saw Draco Malfoy standing beside her.

"Yeah. Draco Malfoy, right?" The blond nodded and sat next to her on the wooden bench, his grey eyes looked at her laptop confused.

"What's that?"

"A laptop," Hermione brows furrowed in confusion as she looked at him, _doesn't he know what a laptop is? _"What's a laptop?" _evidently not _. Hermione looked at him before attempting to explain to him what it was.

"It's a device that you can communicate to other people with. It's confusing, I don't really know how to explain it," Hermione said as she looked at his face. Malfoy shrugged his shoulders and looked back at her.

"So, I want wondering….what type of powers do you have?" Hermione's brows furrowed as she looked at him, a small smirk appeared on his face as he leant in closer.

"I saw you flash that broom into you hand that day instead of commanding it do, tsk, tsk naughty Granger." Malfoy whispered to her, heat flushed Hermione cheeks as she realised what he was talking about.

**HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM  
**

_FLASHBACK _

Hermione followed Ron and Harry as they walked onto the grass brooms in hand.

"That is such a cool broom, I wish my parents had brought me a Nimbus 2000!" Ron exclaimed as he saw Hermione's broom. She gave him a confused look, it was just a brook for Zeus sake!

"It's just a broom Ron,"

"A BROOM! A BROOM! It's not just a broom; it's the fastest broom out there! And you say it's just a broom!" Ron exclaimed, Hermione shook her head and Harry did the same as Ron carried on rambling about her broom and how good it was.

"How did you afford it Hermione, I mean they are really expensive?" Neville asked her as he walked beside her. Hermione looked down at the broom in her hand and shrugged.

" Akri _brought me it. I mean after eleven thousand years of saving, you'd get rich after a while. Even with mine and Simi's spending, plus most of my godfathers are rich. They work for the heifer goddess by killing Daimons and in return they get paid, boat loads of cash." Hermione said with a smirk, Neville's eye became big as saucers as he found out Ash's real age._

"Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom hurry up, we haven't got all day!". Both Hermione and Neville quickened their pace towards the group. Madam Hooch made them stand in two rows facing on another, she then asked them to place their broom on the floor on their right. 

"Right, now all of you put your right hands out above your brooms and say 'up'" All could be heard were a chorus of 'ups'. Hermione had said it a few times, she saw Harry say it once and his broom fly into his hand and scowled. Sighing in defeat, she quickly glanced around her making sure no one was looking, clicked her fingers and the broom instantly appeared in her hand. Giving a smug smile she looked around acting like she had just commanding the broom into her hand just like everyone else had.

Malfoy's grey orbs lit up in amusement as he watched Hermione flash the broom into her hand, he had nearly laughed as he watched her smile smugly as she looked around at her class mates. Shaking his head, he watched as she gave a small smirk at Harry and Ron.

END OF FLASHBACK 

**HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM  
**  
"Well, it's not like I have to travel anywhere on a broom is it? I'll just flash there won't I?" Hermione said, quiet proud of herself that she had come up with that answer.

"But that wasn't the point of flying lesson, was it Granger?" Malfoy tauntingly whispered to her, before Hermione could say anything Harry and Ron appeared.

"Oi Malfoy, stay away from her!" Harry yelled into the quiet of the Great Hall, Malfoy gave a soft chuckle.

"Looks like your body guards are here. Don't worry, its our little secret." Malfoy said as he got up from his seat beside her and gave her a wink before walking off away from her.

"You okay?" Harry said as he sat beside her, his green eyes filled with worry, Hermione gave him a smile before answering, "I'm fine, go back to the common room I'll meet you there soon, I just need to catch up with some of my godfathers," Harry gave a nod and then looked down at her laptop.

"How does that work here in Ho-" Before Harry could say any more Hermione cut him off.

"_ Akri _did something to it so it works here as well. Don't ask me how he did it, but he did." Hermione just shrugged her shoulders before looking back at Ron and Harry.

"See you back at the Common Room?" Ron said, Hermione nodded and the boys walked off. Biting her lip, Hermione turned her attention back to the computer screen, she had 3 IM.

Nick: Hey _chèr _how's school?

Mya: Crap, miss everyone

Nick: Aww poor Mya

Mya: Oh shut it Gautier, you sound just like Snare

Nick: LOL! Anyway, got to go, I can hear, "get your ass here, boy" already. See you next week for Thanksgiving. Laters' _chèr _.

Mya: Say hi to Uncle Kyrian for me!

**Nick has logged off **

Smiling to herself, Hermione logged off and headed towards the Gryffindor tower, her eyes fell heavy as soon as she fell onto the bed and in minutes she was asleep. Hades flashed into the room and watched his daughter sleep peacefully, grabbing a near by blanket he gently covered her and placed a loving kiss onto her forehead. Leaning down he whispered into her ear.

"I love you Hermione, never doubt that. Keep safe, daughter of mine, and remember keep your friends close but your enemies closer." He instantly flashed back to the Underworld where Seph was waiting for him.

"Did you say anything?" Seph asked, Hades lean form walked towards her.

"No, nothing. I can't risk upsetting the Fates, and screwing up the future," Hades said as he sat down on this throne that was made of Titan bones. His black throne had been polished until it gleamed steel. Hard and intimidating as the god had intended, it dominated the dais where it sat. Beside him Seph sat in her gold throne, that was cushioned with pillow the color of blood, she gave her husband a sad smile.

"We can't do anything else love, you have warned her that is enough." Hades gave her a sad smile before leaning in to kiss her. Hades only hoped it was enough to save her life.

Jayna

xxxx


	3. Saving Him

Disclaimer: Dont own any of the Harry Potter characters and also all the hotties are Sherrilyn Kenyon's DAMN!!

Thank you for all the reviews they help!!  
Chapter 3

Saving Him

_"Draco? DRACO!! Nooo!!" Hermione's scream echoed through the silent air as she clutched Draco's lifeless body close to her chest. Tears fell down her face as she looked down at Draco._

"Please baby, wake up. Please?" Hermione pleaded as she rocked his limp body in her arms.

"AKRI!!" Hermione screamed into the air, Harry watched with sorrow in his eyes as he looked at Hermione pleading for her godfather. "DADDY!! Anyone please?" Hermione whispered as she rested her warm forehead against Draco's cold one.

Both Ash and Hades flashed beside her, Hermione was sitting on the dirty floor as she clutched Draco close to her, she looked up at her father and her godfather, her eyes pleading both of them to save the person she loved.

"Please, help?" Hermione whispered hoarsely at the men. Hades fell onto his knees beside his daughter and pulled her into his strong arms, his fingers in her hair as he kissed her dirty hair.

"I'm sorry Mya, there's nothing we can do…" Hades whispered his voice thick with regret and emotion.

"No, no, NOOO!" Hermione screamed out in pain, she turned her attention to Ash.

"Akri please, there must be something you can do? Please you're my last hope of saving him…." Hermione begged as she pulled Draco's head closer to her chest.

"I'm sorry edera, I can't bring him back.." Ash felt tears form in his eyes as he looked at Hermione's pleading eyes, begging him to save Draco.

"I hate you, I HATE YOU…." Hermione's screams echoed over the silent night 

Ash woke with a start, sweat falling from his neck and chest as he gulped as much air as he could into his lungs. Closing his eyes, Ash could still hear and see Hermione screaming those words, _I hate you, _the words rang in his ears as he got up from the bed and headed towards the kitchen to grab something to drink. Heading straight to the wet bar he grabbed the bottle of old age scotch and downed it, the amber liquid burned his throat as gulped it down, but some how the pain made him feel more alive. Putting the bottle down his wiped the mouth with the back to his hand, and ran it though his bright red hair.

He had just seen the fate of Draco Malfoy and there was nothing he could do to save the boy or to save his goddaughters heart from breaking when he died in her arms.

**HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM  
**

"I can't believe you did that Malfoy!" Hermione hissed to him as they walked towards Hagrids' hut for their nighttime detention.

"I can't believe McGonagall gave me as detention _as well _for ratting you three out!" Malfoy whispered harshly back, Hermione rolled her eyes and watched ahead as Celt ran in front of them but behind Harry and Ron.

"You know, people would like you more if you were nice to them," Hermione shot back as they walked faster; Malfoy gave a snort at her comment before he said anything back.

"And more people would _like _you if you weren't such a know- it- all Granger," Malfoy hissed back, Hermione felt a pang of pain in her heart as she heard the words leave his mouth.

"Well, I can't help it if I'm cleverer than you. Face it Malfoy I better than you in nearly every subject," Hermione gave a smirk but it faltered when she looked at his smirk.

"_ Nearly _everything, see Granger you're not the best at _everything _." Malfoy gave her a self satisfied smirk before he quickened his pace; Hermione gave him an unwomanly snort before retorting.

"That's only 'cause Snape can't stand the fact that I can talk back to him and there's not a damn thing he can do about it. Face it Malfoy my godfather could kick the ass of yours, anytime, anyplace!"

"That ain't fair Granger, my godfather is only human and mortal, yours are like….gods or immortal hunters or some shit.." Malfoy grumbled the last bit as he looked away. The corners of Hermione's mouth twitched as she looked at the back of Malfoy's head.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do, in the Dark Forest. A sorry lot this is Hagrid." Filch said to Hagrid, Hagrid gave a sniff as he looked at the fire, Filch rolled his eyes as he looked at the man.

"You're still not upset about that bloody dragon, are you?" Hagrid gave another sniff.

"You know Hagrid, I could always get you another one, but it won't really be the same as Norbert, but I'll see what I can do," Hermione said, Hagrids' eyes lit up with hope but Filch shot that down when he gave a snort at that.

"Don't even think about it Princess, the other one was sent off to Romania."

"To a colony."

"Well that's good, isn't it?" Hermione said as she looked at Hagrid, who have another sniff.

"But what if 'e don't like it there? What if all the other dragons 're mea' to 'im?" Filch just rolled his eyes, Malfoy just smirked and both Harry and Ron just looked at each other.

"For god sake, pull yourself together man, you're going into the Forest. You need to have you're wits about you,"

"The Forest? I thought that was a joke!" Malfoy exclaimed as he looked into the gloomy dark Forest in front of him.

"We can't go in there! Students aren't allowed! And there are," just then a load howl was heard, "werewolves!" Malfoy finished off. Hermione gave a snort before she walked in front of him.

"Werewolves? Please, there are bigger and badder things out there than a werewolf, trust me." Calling Celt she ran her hand through his thick fur, and gave him a good scratch behind the ears, to which he gave a soft groan in appreciation.

"Right, lets go," Hagrid said as he lead the way. They walked into the foggy woodland, making sure to avoid the tree branches and plants. They finally came to a stop, Hagrid bend down and placing his fingers into some metallic liquid on the floor. He stood up and looked at the group.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked as he looked at the substance on Hagrids' fingers.

"This Harry is unicorn blood, I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now this one's been hurt badly." Harry looked around the dark  
forest in fear.

"So, it's our job to go and find the poor beast. Harry, Ron you'll come with me and Hermione I trust you'll be able to look after yourself and Malfoy?" Hermione gave him a smirk before answering, "Of course, and if I get bored I could just blast him with a god bolt and knock him out," Hagrid gave a soft chuckle at her answer. Malfoy gave a scowl as he grabbed the lantern.

"Fine, but we get Celt," Malfoy said moodily, Hermione gave a chuckle, "Who else would he go with? Come on Celt, good boy." Hermione said as she began to walk off. Malfoy hurriedly followed her to catch up with her.

"Wait till my father hears about this!" Malfoy began; Hermione just looked at him but said nothing, "This is servants work!" He exclaimed, Hermione just raised an eyebrow.

"If I didn't know better _Draco _I'd say you're scared?" Hermione taunted, Draco gave a grunt, "Yeah right! Scared, Granger!" Malfoy said back, he then turned around when he heard another howl.

"What was that? Did you hear that?" Hermione gave a chuckle in amusement as she watched him panic, "Calm down, nothing's going to happen. I'll protect you," Malfoy gave her a scowl before giving her a smile.

"Shouldn't it be the boy saving the girl?"

"Yeah, but you're not a goddess like I am? Are you Malfoy?" Hermione shot back playfully, Malfoy gave a small smile as he slowed down, carefully, he let his free arm circle around Hermione's small waist, stood in front of her. He then slowly moved his mouth towards her, whiskey colored eyes clashed with silver colored eyes; Hermione took a sharp intake of breath as Malfoy slowly bent down his head and gently bushed his lips across hers. It was such an innocent act that Hermione leaned up to make the kiss deeper, but it was cut short when they heard Ron scream. Moving away from each other, they looked around to where Ron was. Grabbing Malfoy's hand with one hand and one hand on Celt, Hermione flashed them to where Hagrid was. Malfoy looked around a little disorientated as he looked at the surroundings.

"Tell me next time you do that Granger." He said as his hands clutched his stomach. Hermione looked to where Hagrid was, letting  
Celt run off first she could hear his barks and growls in front of her, running towards Celt she saw Harry standing there watching something in the distance disappear.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione looked at Harry with concerned eyes, Celt was still barking and growling at something in the trees but then stopped when it disappeared.

"Celt!" Celt immediately ran towards her and nuzzled against her leg, Hermione turned her attention back to Harry. "He's fine 'ermione, an old friend was there to protect 'im, don't go worrying your pretty little 'ead." Hagrid said.

Just that instant Hades flashed into the Forest, all could be heard was Harry, Ron and Malfoy gasp as they saw the 6ft 7inc God appear. Celt gave a happy woof as he saw Hades, a smile graced Hermione's face as she saw her father appear. Dressed in black leather trousers and a black T- shirt, his muscles strained against his T-shirt as he looked down at his daughter, his black wavy hair blowing gently in the wind.

"Pop's what are you doing here?" Hermione gave a confused look as she saw Hades appear.

"Are you okay?" Hades' voice was full of emotion as he rushed towards his daughter to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine!" Hermione insisted, as Hades began to search for any injury, after finally making sure she was alright he pulled her tiny frame towards him and hugged her tightly. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he let his black eyes narrow on Malfoy, he gave a look that seemed to say, "Come near my daughter again and I will kill you, in the most possibly painful way." Malfoy gulped and then looked away.

"Pop's I told you I'm fine," Hermione assured her father, Hades let his black eyes gaze into his daughters.

"Is it so bad to make sure my daughter is safe?" Hades asked, Hermione let a smile grace her face and shook her head. "No, now go back home, I'll visit soon and do me a favor take Celt with you. He's been wining all week to go and see Cerberus." Hermione said shaking her head, Hades gave a smile and called Celt over and then flashed out of the Forest.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed after Hades flashed back to the Underworld, Hermione looked back at Ron and gave a small giggle.

**HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM  
**  
The Great Hall was buzzing with noise when Dumbledore stood and headed towards the Gryffindor table.

"Ahh, Miss Granger, I was just looking for you,"

"Professor?" Hermione asked as she looked up from her seat to look up at the older man.

"I would just like to inform you that you are able to leave school ground today, I am aware that you are going to celebrate  
Thanksgiving with your godfathers?" Dumbledore asked, Hermione gave a large smile and nodded, she was looking forwards to seeing everyone she really had missed them all.

"Yes Professor. I'll be staying the night there and will arrive back at Hogwarts around 11am, is that alright Professor?" Hermione asked, Dumbledore gave a small chuckle and nodded.

"Quiet alright Miss Granger, do say hello to Acheron for me." Hermione gave a smile as he walked off and turned back to her classmates.

Before Hermione knew it, it was time to go. Grabbing her jacket and her bag of Licorice Wands she headed towards the front gates of Hogwarts to flash to Sanctuary. Malfoy watched her as she headed down the stairs and flashed out of Hogwarts. Heading back to the Slytherin dungeon Malfoy grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing.

_Dear Father,  
_

_I have made contact with Hermione, it will be a long process but I will get there eventually.  
_

_Your son, Draco. _

**HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM  
**

"MYA!!" Hermione turned around when she heard the squeal of Simi behind her. Running towards her the demon picked her up and twirled her around happily then put her down.

"Hey Simi, it's good to see you," Hermione said chuckling, Simi currently sported bright green hair, a black PVC corset, a black mini skirt with fishnet tights and knee high biker boots. Hermione looked around the crowded biker bar and could hear _Smells like teen spirit _by _Nirvana _playing in the background. Linking arms with the Simi they headed towards the bar to see who was around.

"_ Le petit _right on time, the foods just about to come out," Dev said to her as he placed a kiss onto her cheek.  
"Food!" Simi yelled in happiness as she delved into her bag and grabbed her bottle of extra hot barbecue sauce, her eyes grew large and happy as she saw a huge turkey being brought into the room.

"Yummy, mine!" Simi said as she grabbed it and walked off with it. Wren looked confused as to where the turkey had just gone but shrugged. He looked over the bar and saw Hermione sitting on one of the stools, giving her a wave he headed back into the kitchen to get another turkey.

"Hey _chèr _, good to see you," nineteen year old Nick sat next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before ordering a beer. Hermione gave the squire a smile before taking a sip of her coke.

"So, how's _magic _school?" Nick asked, a smirk threatening to come out as he looked at her. Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked at him.

"Its not _Magic _school, its _called _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _Nicholas_." Hermione shot back, Nick cringed as he heard her use his full name, no one beside his mother called him that.

"Please don't ever say that, I beg you _chèr _," Nick said, Hermione gave a sly smile before answering, "Only if you stop calling it _magic _school, its called Hogwarts," Nick held his hands up in defeat and nodded, "DEAL!" Hermione gave a chuckle and turned around to see who else was in the bar. Her eyes scanned the area, she could see most of the Peltier clan, _Papa _was there with Mama, Wren was working cleaning tables with Marvin and there was Aimee talking to her older brother Alain.

"Hey princess," Hermione turned to see her godfather Vane.

"Uncle Vane!" Hermione squealed, she hadn't seen him for over 5 months and missed both him and Fang terribly. She launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, he gave a grumble of laughter and returned the hug, making sure he didn't squeeze too tightly.

"It's good to see you princess," Vane said as he pulled away and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ears.

"You too, where's Fang?" Hermione asked as she looked around trying to find her other Were-Hunter godfather.

"Umm… you don't want me to answer that princess," Vane said as his cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment, Hermione rolled her eyes as she got what he was trying to say.

"Dear Zeus, has the man have no control?" Hermione said was a giggle, Vane gave her a smirk before bending down a placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Obviously not. See you later, and stay out of trouble young lady!" Vane said as he walked away.

Hermione surveyed the scene in front of her, the hoards of biker looking men were her family and she wouldn't change that for anything in the world.

Jayna  
xxx


End file.
